


it's totally not stalking

by Scarabsi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Denial, M/M, when you are so bisexual it actually hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabsi/pseuds/Scarabsi
Summary: From the edge of the curtain outside Elias’s window, Luca could just about make out the outline of Elias’s profile as he pored over today’s class notes.





	it's totally not stalking

From the edge of the curtain outside Elias’s window, Luca could just about make out the outline of Elias’s profile as he pored over today’s class notes.

Luca was there to gather information. That’s what he was there to do, he reminded himself. It was getting harder to prank Elias lately, and his reactions had gotten almost indifferent. Luca had to kick it up a notch, but how?

What could he use out of the fact Elias’s little finger just barely went between his lips as he read? Probably a lot. It was a funny habit, Luca felt. Every few minutes when Elias had sat sill too long the little finger would twitch against those lips, just slightly. He could do a lot with that information, maybe.

His soft blond hair fell close to his eyelashes as he leaned over his book, just barely touching, but never quite. Elias’s hair always looked slightly overgrown, but never too much. Perfect Prince Elias probably wouldn’t tolerate his hair doing anything so undisciplined as growing too long, Luca decided. Or maybe he spelled it carefully every day. Luca could picture it: Elias in the morning, standing in front of his bathroom mirror, fresh from a shower; he runs a hand through his damp locks to bring them back to life, droplets beading down strands and around his face as he readies his wand–

Luca blinks, startling himself. What was he thinking about? He got himself side-tracked again. Elias still hadn’t budged from his position; the page he was reading must have had really small text. Small text, small text… Maybe a temporary nearsightedness spell? A good marriage of hilarity and potential danger, working magic directly onto Elias’s eyes.

Luca leaned a little closer to the window. If he was going to cast a spell onto Elias’s eyes, he would have to study them extensively to make sure nothing went wrong. From the window, it was hard to make out too many details with Elias’s long lashes fanning over them. Luca could just about make out the vibrant colour of them, contrasted even deeper purple against the gold lashes.

Elias’s eyelashes were too damn long. He might as well be Princess Elias. Boys had no business growing eyelashes so lustrous and alluring. It was quick work for Luca to imagine Elias’s eyes closed, those lashes fanned across his cheeks. How they might turn up if Elias squinted in surprise, how they would flutter if Elias were dazed and content. How they look against his darkened pupils as he gazed euphorically into nothing, eyes out of focus, cheeks flushed, lips pinked and moist from a thorough round of passionate–

Something twitched suddenly in Luca and he startled himself back to reality. Elias was reading the other page, his head turned a millimeter to the left. His little finger slipped into his mouth.

Luca’s heart was racing and his clothes were too hot. He scrambled away from the window and ran into the forest.


End file.
